


Polygraph eyes

by i_love_sherlock_and_loki



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_sherlock_and_loki/pseuds/i_love_sherlock_and_loki
Summary: Race goes to a club and gets really drunk. A stranger follows him home and awful things happen.





	Polygraph eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is based on the song polygraph eyes by yungblud so if you want to get the full experience, listen to that while reading this.
> 
> Also, the song is about guys using drunk girls for sex so please be warned!
> 
> Lastly, this whole fic, I wrote Crutchy instead of Crutchie so forgive me for that

After a long week of college, Race and the guys all hit the club on Friday night. Spot sadly couldn't make it because he was staying at a project partner to finish the project but he wasn't going to be the reason his boyfriend and other friends couldn't relax and have fun.  
Davey is the designated driver but because Racetrack lifes pretty close to the bar, it was already set that he was going to walk home.

When Race is ready to go, he's really, really drunk. It's a miracle he's still standing up. He goes over to Davey to say goodbye "byeee Dave... 'm going home, my feet hurt" he whines and Davey smiles "are you sure you are okay? Some of the other guys, like Crutchy, aren't really drunk, they can take you home. it'd be safer".  
Race shakes his head "'m fine, it's just a short walk. I'll text you when I get there"

After 5 minutes of arguing with all the other guys, Race is walking home, alone. Until a really muscley guy starts walking next to him.  
"Hey there, beautiful, what are you doing out alone at this time of day?" The tall man says, a sly smile on his face. Race, being really drunk, doesn't realise that this guy is following him home and happily responds  
"'M walking home. I was out with a couple of friends" he smiles up at the man, who is now walking really closely.  
When Racer arives at his apartment complex, he has forgotten about the dude following him and with a bit of a struggle,  opens the door. The man follows him in, grabbing his arms and pulling him close "let's have a little fun, shall we?" The man growls in Racers ear.  
The last thing Racetrack remembers is trying to push the stranger off of him and screaming for help before blacking out from the pain.

-

When Race wakes up, everything hurts. He sits up carefully and looks around. He's laying in his own bed but still something feels off. When he goes to stand, he notices blood between his legs and he starts to panic. Everything that happened the night before comes rushing back and Race starts crying.   
He goes to the kitchen as quickly as he can, intending to get a glass of water before showering.  
When he opens the bedroom door, he stops moving. In the kitchen was Spot, looking heartbroken and surrounded by boxes.  
"If you're looking for that big asshole, he left an hour ago. I already packed my shit, I was waiting for you to wake up so I could pack my clothes" Spot spits out, not looking at Race.  
Hearing that, makes Racetrack's knees give out, making him fall on the floor.  
"Spot... I-I didn't... h-he" race tries to explain but Spot is already pushing past him, grabbing his clothes.  
"I'll be at Jack's. Don't call me. I'll send someone to get my boxes". Spot says, puting on his coat and moving to the door. Race quickly, or as quick as he can, gets up   
"Don't leave me... I l-love you. Only you" he chokes out as he slides bake to the ground, leaning against the kitchen cabinets now. Spot doesn't even stop for a second as he walks out and slams the door shut.  
Racer's whole life crumbles.

-

When the guys hear what happened from Spot, they are all pissed at Race. So, when he doesn't show up at the econ class he and Mush share, nobody really thinks anything about it because they all just reckon he knows they are mad at him.  
When he misses all of his classes the next day, Albert and Crutchy do get kinda worried and decide to go look for him.

When they arrive at Racetracks apartment, they are happy Crutchy got a spare key from when he was room mates with Race before Spot moved in because Race doesn't answer the door. The first thing that they notice when the walk in is the smell.  
"Is that vomit?" Albert whispers after coughing and Crutch nods, looking even more worried than before.  
They look around for a minute before they hear a sob coming from the kitchen

There he was, dried blood between his legs, covered in vomit,  leaning against the kitchen cabinet. He was crying, mostly silent tears but sometimes a sob would escape. Albert runs over to him "Race... can you hear me?" when the short boy doesn't react, he reaches over to touch him. That does shake Race out of his trance, flinching back aggressively  
"Don't touch me, please. I beg you" Race says, obviously not recognising Albert. Albert just nods and pulls his hand back  
"Race, it's me, Al. I won't hurt you. Crutchy is here as well, we are here to help. Where did the blood come from?" He tries to keep his voice even but it's really hard. Race looks at him and finally he looks like he's out of the haze he was in.  
"Al... it was horrible! I tried pushing him off, I swear I did! I told him no but he wouldn't listen! He hurt me. I love Spot so much, I would never.. he left and hates me. I'm in so much pain" he rambles before starting to cry again, loudly this time.   
Crutchy kneels down next to him, holding wet washcloths in his hands "you can clean up yourself if you are more comfortable with that" he says, voice thick with tears. Racetrack nods and takes the washcloths, cleaning a bit of vomit from his bare chest and the blood from his legs. While he was doing that, crutchy pulls Albert away from him for a second  
"I just called Jack and he's coming over. He's bringing Davey and Spot. Or well, he's going to try to get Spot to come because he's having non of it" as Crutchy is telling this, his eyes fill with tears and Al pulls him in a quick hug before they hear a knock on the door that makes Race flinch and freeze again. The two other boys share a look before Albert goes to open the door.

"Where is he?" Jack demands to know and when Al points at the kitchen, that's all it takes for Jack to run to Race and kneel next to him. Davey and Spot trail after him, the latter not really sure what to think until he sees the boy in just his underwear, covered in vomit and still a bit of blood. His heart breaks all over again but this time, it's accompanied by an overwhelming amount of guilt.   
When Race shakes his head when Jack asks if he can touch him, Jack lets out a small sad sound before nodding  
"That's fine, no one's going to touch if you don't want to. Let's start with a glas of water and go from there, okay?" Davey asks softly and smiles when Race nods.

After Race had his glass of water and a shower, Crutchy helps him get dressed before joining the others in the living room.  
Race curls up on the couch, making himself as small as possible. Spot is the first to speak up  
"What happened?" The question is bold but there is nothing but kindness in his voice, which makes Racetrack relax slightly.   
"A guy... I think he followed me home? He uhm... he didn't uhm.. he didn't s-stop" his voice was wobbling and he was clearly on the verge of tears. For the first time since Albert and Crutchy found him, he makes eye contact with someone. He looks Spot in the eyes and starts crying  
"I w-would never... please... h-he was too strong" Spot crosses the room and sits down next to race, who latches on to Spot as soon as that happens. Spot wraps his arms around Race lighty so Race won't feel trapped and starts crying as well.  
"I believe you. I shouldn't have left, I should have listened to your story first. I'm so sorry.. I love you too"

The others all leave the apartment quietly, leaving the two crying boys alone  
"Will they be okay?" Crutchy asks Jack as they walk home. Jack sighs "I don't know Charlie. Hopefully"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!   
> I have a bunch of newsies fics that I haven't posted here so I'll probably post them sometime later this month.
> 
> If you have prompts you'd like me to do, my newsies tumblr is @go-get-em-cowboy


End file.
